Third Date
by Allora L
Summary: It's the end of Pai's and Lettuce's third date, and Pai wants to take their relationship to the next level. Rated M because I worry.


**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS!**

Pai and Lettuce were now a couple ever since he had confessed his love for her, since he was forced into it by Kisshu and Taruto. They were taking their relationship slowly. Pai had just transported Lettuce to his room after their third date.

**Pai's room**

"So this is my room." Pai said to Lettuce.

"It's nice." she said looking around at the deep purple room with a bed, a bookshelf full of books on various subjects, and a nightstand with a picture frame and photo of her in it.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked.

Lettuce nodded. She went over to Pai's bed and sat down on it. She noticed a teddy bear leaning against the pillow. The teddy bear was light brown with black eyes. It was the size of Pai's forearm to the end of his palm. The stuffing inside looked sort of worn-out, what use to be a puffy teddy bear was now flatter.

"Is that your teddy bear?" she asked pointing at it.

Pai turned a deep shade of red. "Y…yes." he said embarrassed. "My parents gave it to me when I was born."

"It's cute." she said smiling at him. Pai blushed even redder as he sat down next to Lettuce. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"You're cute." he said. Lettuce giggled. "Uh…Lettuce…there's something that's been on my mind lately." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's uh…well, we've been on three dates already and…well, all we've done is kiss really." he said looking away.

Lettuce blinked a couple of times. "Are you saying you'd like to take our relationship to the…" she said blushing "to the next level?"

Pai looked at her. "If you're not ready yet I understand." he said.

"Well…I guess we could do…more." she said.

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" he asked giving a slight smile. Lettuce nodded. "O…okay." he said sheepishly.

Pai put his hands on the sides of Lettuce's cheeks. He kissed her over and over again while he moved one of his hands down her back. He moved his other hand up and down on her waist feeling her hips.

He slid his hand from her waist to her outer thigh, moving it back and forth. Lettuce leaned back on her elbows on the bed. Pai followed her movements by crawling closer to her on his hands and knees, all the while kissing her.

"I love you." Pai said.

"I love you too Pai." she said blushing.

"Thank you for saying we could do this. My body has been aching for this." he said.

Lettuce laid down on the bed next to Pai's teddy bear. Pai picked it up and tossed it aside as he lowered his body onto hers.

Lettuce felt something poke her. "Pai, is that what I think it is?" she asked blushing.

"What is?" he asked her kissing her again.

Lettuce moved her knee up and nudged it. Pai blushed as she did this. "Sorry. I can't control it." he said pushing his body up off of hers.

"I understand Pai." she said giving him a smile. "Actually, it's kind of like a compliment."

Pai looked at her. "I…I guess you could say that. It's just that…your beauty is blinding." he said.

"Thank you for saying that." she said blushing. No one had ever said that to her, and here Pai was saying that as his member poked at her.

"It's true." he said. "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

Lettuce started to have tears form in her eyes due to the words that he said to her. She found the words themselves beautiful.

Pai noticed that she had tears forming in her eyes. He pushed his body completely off of her so he was on his hands and knees. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." he said. "If you're uncomfortable doing this please tell me."

"No it's not that." she said wiping the corners of her eyes. "It's just that…nobody ever said anything so nice to me."

Pai blinked a couple of times in disbelief. "You're joking right?" he asked her. "Why wouldn't anybody tell you that? You're beautiful." he said caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Thank you Pai. You're really a nice guy. You're so kind, considering, and handsome."

Pai leaned his head down and kissed her. "Are you sure you're okay doing…this?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine with it Pai." she said.

Pai slowly lowered his pelvis onto hers. "Okay." he said. He held his torso up by one forearm as he slid his hand slowly up her thigh. He brushed the tips of his fingers on her stomach.

It tickled Lettuce causing her to giggle. "Uh…Lettuce…would it be too much to ask for you to rub the back of my ears?" he asked her nervously. "I understand if you don't want to."

"Okay." she said taking her fingers and slowly caressing the back of his ears. "Just out of curiosity what does it do?" she asked blushing.

Pai's cheeks turned red. "It's…uh…for…foreplay." he said quietly. "You see…for Cyniclons it's like a…pleasure center."

"Oh." she said a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry it was a silly request." he said tuning his head to the side embarrassed that he even asked her.

"No I don't mind Pai." she said continuing to rub his ear. "I want you to feel good."

"So you don't mind?" he asked.

"Not at all." she said.

"O…okay. Would you mind if I moved my body back and forth then?" he asked her.

Lettuce thought about it for a minute. She did mean what she said to him, she did want to please him, and he did say all those kind words to her. She then thought about how it must have been hard for him to go on three dates without doing anything else but kissing.

She blushed having the wild crazy thought that Pai probably had to 'service' himself when he got back. "I don't mind Pai." she said nervously.

Pai nodded. He then proceeded to move his pelvis forward and back on hers. He gave a slight moan when he did this. A sense of electricity shot up his spine and back down to his pelvis.

"Lettuce, can you be on top please. I'm new to this so…I'm a bit nervous."

"Okay Pai. But this is new to me too." she said switching positions with Pai. Pai laid his head back against the pillow and looked up at Lettuce who sat her pelvis on his straddling him.

Pai stared up at the blushing Lettuce who also looked nervous. Lettuce moved back and forth on Pai's pelvis, causing him to throw his head back into the pillow and moan.

He clenched the sheets and bit his lower lip. Lettuce felt Pai buck his hips into her, causing her to bounce up and causing him to exacerbate the condition he was in.

"Lettuce…don't move right now." he said. Lettuce froze in the position she was in. Pai continued to clench the sheets and make moaning sounds.

After a few moments Pai calmed down and released his grips on the sheets. "Okay. I'm okay." he breathed out.

"You sure Pai?" she asked.

Pai nodded. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she said with rosy cheeks. "Pai, I'm sorry that I made you wait a while till…this."

Pai shook his head. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize. I don't think I would have been ready." he said wrapping his hands around her waist.

Pai moved his hand slowly up her stomach underneath her shirt. He trailed his fingers up her stomach and touched bottom of her bra cup.

Pai noticed Lettuce blushing and removed his hand from underneath her shirt. Lettuce grabbed Pai's hand and gently placed it on her breast. She held his hand in hers as she gently had him feel around.

"Lettuce…" Pai said.

"Yes Pai." Lettuce said.

"Your body's perfect." he said. "Along with you." he added.

"You like my body?" she asked.

Pai nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm not like the other girls. Some of them have bigger chests and thinner waists."

"But your body's perfect. I've never been a fan of girls with bigger chests or thin waists. I like your body because it has curves, like it's suppose to have." he said. "But the main reason I like your body is because it's you on the inside."

Lettuce leaned down and kissed Pai on the lips. As they shared that tender moment Kisshu and Taruto burst through the door. "Pai he hit me!" Taruto yelled pointing at Kisshu.

They saw the state of which Pai and Lettuce was in. Lettuce straddling Pai as she held his hand against her breast while she leaned down and kissed him, and Pai laying on the bed with on hand on her waist and the other on her breast.

Pai quickly turned his head with Lettuce to look at the two of them. "GET OUT!" Pai yelled. Lettuce quickly got off of Pai and ran into his bathroom. Pai shot a glare at Kisshu and Taruto. "See what you two did!" he yelled running at them.

"Sorry we didn't know." Kisshu yelled as he and Taruto ran out of Pai's room and down the hall.

Pai slammed the door and locked it. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Lettuce…are you okay? I'm sorry for those two IDIOTS!" he said yelling out idiots so that Kisshu and Taruto could hear him.

"Are they gone?" she asked from behind the bathroom door.

"Yes." Pai said. Lettuce opened the door and came out all red from the embarrassment that she had suffered. "Lettuce I'm sorry." he said.

"It's okay Pai. It's not your fault." she said shaking her head and looking down.

They heard a knock at the door this time. "Pai, Lettuce, we're sorry." Kisshu and Taruto said from behind the door.

Pai walked over to the door and opened the door. Kisshu and Taruto stood there with their girlfriends. They had transported away and grabbed their girlfriends so they wouldn't get beat up too severely.

Pai stood there fuming. Ichigo and Pudding went in-between Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai. "Pai, Kisshu and Taruto said they did something wrong and they're really sorry for it." Ichigo explained.

"I'm still going to beat those two up." Pai said looking over at Kisshu and Taruto.

"Pudding won't let Pai beat up Taru-Taru or Kisshu." Pudding said.

"Neither will I." Ichigo said.

Lettuce walked over to the door and put her hand on Pai's shoulder. "Pai don't hurt them. It was an accident. They didn't mean to do that."

"Listen to your girlfriend." Kisshu said hiding behind Ichigo.

Pai shot Kisshu a glare. He sighed. "Fine I won't hurt them." he said.

"Promise?" Taruto asked hiding behind Pudding.

"I promise." he said.

"Okay." Taruto and Kisshu said stepping out from behind their girlfriends.

"Good." Ichigo said. "What happened anyway?"

"Well…" Kisshu began when he saw Pai giving him a death glare "we won't say."

"You two take your girlfriends back home and I'll take Lettuce home." Pai said.

Kisshu and Taruto nodded. Kisshu grabbed Ichigo's hand and transported away, as did Taruto with Pudding.

Pai turned to look at Lettuce. "I'm sorry Lettuce." he said.

"It's okay Pai." she said blushing.

"I'll take you home." he said grabbing her hand and transporting her to her bedroom.

**Lettuce's room**

Pai transported her in and let go of her hand. "Well…thank you for before." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was no problem Pai." she said. "I'm happy that I was able to make you feel good." she said smiling.

Pai smiled back. "Thank you." he said. "Perhaps next time we should lock the door."

"Or we could stay at my place." she said.

Pai nodded. "I'd like that." he said.

"Well…Pai, would you like to spend the night?" she asked him looking at the ground.

"Of course." he said.

Lettuce sat on her bed with Pai and started kissing again. This time their would be no interruptions for their make-out session.

**Tell me what you think by reviewing.**


End file.
